looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hare-Way to the Stars
Hare-Way to the Stars is a 1958 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a play on the popular song, "Stairway to the Stars". Plot A rocketship is wheeled over Bugs Bunny's hole. Hungover, he climbs out of his hole and right into the ship. Unbeknownst to the still climbing Bugs, the ship launches. When he climbs to the top and screws open the tip of the ship, he realizes he is in space. He is hit from behind by a satellite which carries him to Mars. Bugs meets Marvin the Martian who is trying to blow up earth with the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator. Bugs steals the modulator and Marvin uses some Instant Martians that grow when watered to try to catch him. Playing follow the leader, Bugs tricks the Instant Martians into flying off the road and falling through a trap door. Bugs then steals a flying saucer, and while passing Marvin, trades the modulator for the bottle of Instant Martians. The lit modulator soon explodes while Bugs is flying back to Earth. When Bugs arrives back at Earth he crash lands into the sewer. Bugs climbs out of the sewer, frantically replaces the manhole cover, and warns the audience to flee as the ground shakes and Instant Martian antennas begin to sprout from every crack in the road. Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 13 * VHS - Classic Collection (WHSmith Exclusive Video) (United Kingdom only) * VHS - Bugs Bunny: Truth or Hare * VHS - Space Tunes * DVD - Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Volume 2, Disc 2 (part of an episode of The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Show) * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 Censorship * Versions of this cartoon that aired on CBS' The Bugs Bunny-Road Runner Show cut the scene of Marvin finding his explosive in the Instant Martians glass and the explosion that follows.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Notes * The working title was "Up in the Hare" and the production number was 1464. * This cartoon was used in The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie. * A clip from the cartoon was used in a Cartoon Network bumper, where the CN logo appears to be plastered on planet Earth. * The Instant Martians in this cartoon are the same ones as seen in "Jumpin' Jupiter" (1955). In this cartoon, it is revealed that these aliens were born from seeds that grow when come into contact with water. * This is the first cartoon where Marvin the Martian wears green tights, as opposed to red tights in his previous three appearances. The other cartoon where Marvin wears green is "Mad as a Mars Hare" (1963), before permanently switching back to red in "Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 241/2 Century" (1980). * When broadcast on Turner network channels like Cartoon Network, this cartoon plays in PAL audio. In Other Languages Gallery Hare way to the stars title card.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) 1464wb.jpg|Title Card (Remastered Version) Ltajcc-18.png Ltajcc-19.png Ltajcc-20.png Ltajcc-21.png Ltajcc-22.png Ltajcc-23.png Ltajcc-24.png tumblr_1464aw47pO1sc13nono1_1280.jpg|Background Drawing Piece of Sc. 13 tumblr_1464aw47pO1scrnono1_1280.jpg tumblr_1464aw47pO1scrnono2_1280.jpg tumblr_1464aw47pO1scrnono3_1280.jpg TV Title Cards Hare-Way to the Stars-BBRR title.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' title References External Links * "Hare-Way to the Stars" at SuperCartoons.net * "Hare-Way to the Stars" on the SFX Resource Wiki Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:1958 Category:Marvin the Martian Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes Cartoons Category:The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist